Born a Chapion
by Dragon Fire Fitzy
Summary: *One-Shot* She was his mentor, teacher, mother, sister, and lover all in one. What does one do when they lose someone that special?


**Born a Champion. **

Today was a grim day. The day that Hope prayed everyday that he would never have to see. But alas, he was here, he was here to pay his final respects to the woman that made him a man.

Hope, now 23, had reached the esteemed rank of New Pulse Defence Corps (NPDC) Supreme Commander. It was his job to oversee the defence of Pulse. His job was made easy recently, there had been little threat of rebel factions attacking recently. And today, was proving to be the most dreaded day, and for good reason.

Today: at approximately 19:00 hours, Commander Lightning Farron lost her life in honourable defence of New Pulse at the age of 30. Even if that was the most prestige award anyone could hope for. It came with a cost too great for Hope to bear – their very life.

Still, he was in shock. Lightning – the woman he thought was invincible, was dead. What did that mean? Why? He couldn't get his head around it. How the hell could Lightning die? She was his best friend since he was 14. She was his mother, older sister, and the object of his desire all in one neat little package called Claire. The gem on his ring, the apple of his eye. Everything he did, he did for her. To protect her. To prove himself to her. To win her love? And what now? Had all his efforts been for naught?

There was a large crowd at her funeral. Many simple soldiers were there, a lot of lieutenants, and overall army ranging from colonel to sergeant. She was, after-all, a commander. Everyone in the army had come to pay their final respects. In the front row however was her closest friends and family. Hope glanced over to Snow, he had his arm around Serah who was crying her eyes out, he had both of her hands on the dagger that she gave her many years ago, and was holding it close to her chest, as if it were Lightning herself. Snow's face was the epitome of grim. You could tell he wanted to cry but he had to remain strong, for Serah's sake.

Hope thought back to the time when Lightning had gave him that very dagger. He thought about how much of a kid he was back then.

Since Lightning had many medals for New Pulse and was already considered a hero, she was given the prestigious ceremonial sending off, namely, 'Adrift in the Ocean'. The top and bottom of it was, she was placed in a small, but decorated boat big enough for one person to lie down in with a few of her valuables. In there already was her Gunblade. Serah walked up to Lightnings place of resting alone, not even attempting to hide the tears and cries of sorrow coming from her. She leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead and placed the dagger on her chest. She then stepped back and wiped the tears away and smiled. She blew her one final kiss and then stepped back over to where Snow was waiting to comfort her once again.

The director of the service looked over to Hope, cueing him to say any final goodbyes to her. Hope tried so hard to fight the tears. He knew for a fact that she would be disappointed if he was crying, she had taught him better than this. As he walked over to her, where she waited, his sensed seemed super-enhanced. Suddenly it seemed as if he could hear everyone else crying, he took a look back and sure, he was the only one not crying. Even the solid Snow had let a few tears slide down his face. He felt like he didn't know what to do. He just wanted this sick dream to end and for Lightning to get up and slap him upside the head for nearly crying. He could hear her words in his head now:

'Hope, you need to be stronger, you're never going to make it to commander rank if you keep letting down your guard.'

Looking at her, no, their dagger triggered a slide show of flashbacks in hopes head.

Firstly, he remembered when she game him that dagger, and how much stronger it made him feel. That's when he knew that their relationship was special. He just didn't know how special then. He remembered the time outside his house when she had hugged him and their mutual promise to lookout for each other. They had kept that promise. Until this day of course. He had failed her, he had let her down. He remembered his 18th birthday when she got him the most amazing sword, but the best part of that day, a day he would remember for the rest of his life. It was their first night together, their only night. Few words wore spoken, they didn't need to be. Their relationship was as complicated as it got. Their one night stand on his 18th birthday only made it more complex. What was she? His sister? His lover? He couldn't get his head around it. She was beautiful yes, but he also felt a deep admiration for her. She had taught him so many things, including how to please a woman.

He walked closer to her place of rest and noticed that she had on the emerald ring he bought her. He placed his hand on hers, she was cold. So contrastingly cold to her usual fiery self.

"I'm always pushing myself to the limit, making sure I stay ahead.

You made me who I am from the words you said." He said to her, no longer able to control the tears that fell down his face.

His mind flashed back to the words she told him upon his advancement to Lieutenant.

_'Some people have to learn,_

_Some people wait their turn, _

_Some people but not me,_

_I was born a champion._

_Some people have to fight,_

_Some people give their life,_

_Some people don't believe,_

_I was born a champion.'_

She made him strong, without her he was nothing. All the advice and training she had given him had made him into the commander he was today. Her guidance, her affection, her compassion, every single thing about her moulded him into the person he was today. She was his world.

It was her time now, and he would see her again when it was his time. Until they were reunited, this was goodbye.

The service was coming to an end and the boat-like coffin was slowly lowered into the ocean, not before the lid was placed on, covering her for the last time. Despair took over now, as reality hit home, that was it, that was the last time he would ever see Lightning. More and more tears were flowing now. He had lost everything this day.

Watching her slowly drift out to the vast ocean he felt sick. A sick, desperate feeling deep in his gut. She was drifting even more further away now. Hope wished he could be in there with her. She was everything to him and more. Everyone was still crying. Serah came to hope and embraced him from the back. He felt her tears on the back of his neck as she wept against him. Snow also stepped forward and placed a solid hand on his right shoulder as Serah wept on his left. He knew they were trying to help him. But all they were doing was making him feel worse. He broke down.

She was his mentor, teacher, mother, sister, and lover all in one. What does one do when they lose someone that special? All Hope wanted to do was weep.

Everything else could wait.


End file.
